


Three Weeks

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Crying, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Makeup Sex, Sebs fault, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: The fight was stupid. Pointless. Michael couldn't even remember what it was about anymore, really. He needed to apologize.





	Three Weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich_seb_a_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rich_seb_a_fire/gifts).



> A sad one :'///

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Michael and Jeremy had their big fight. Three weeks since they’d spoken. Michael spent the first week mad. The second week he was distraught. Now, week three, he found himself just feeling unbelievably sad. He missed Jeremy. He couldn't even remember what that damned fight had been about anymore. All he knew was he had to apologize before it was too late. And that's why he was currently knocking on the Heere’s front door, tapping his foot anxiously.

Jeremy heard the knocking from his room. He hadn’t been doing well since his fight with Michael—skipping meals was his go-to. He was home alone, though, so he had to put his personal anxieties away to make sure his father hadn’t come home to a locked door. He hadn’t expected Michael to be behind it. “Wh–” He didn’t even finish his word. 

“I'm sorry,” Michael blurted as soon as he laid eyes on Jeremy's face. “I'm so sorry.”

Jeremy stared at him. “Are you?” His words were staccato, not allowing any cracks or wavers. 

Michael gulped, already feeling the lump in his throat and ache in his heart. “Yes,” he breathed, eyes searching Jeremy's. “I'm so sorry for everything I said, Jeremy, I swear to God I didn't mean a word of it I was just frustrated and- and-” he stopped as his voice cracked harshly. He looked down at his feet, willing to tears that were welling in his eyes to go away. God he was pathetic. “I'm _sorry_.”

Jeremy felt tears coming up in his own eyes. “Y-You didn’t mean to a-accuse me of still having feelings for Christine?” he tried to ask in a strong manner, but his voice was in no better shape than Michael’s. 

Michael shook his head almost violently, his fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt as he sniffled slightly. “I was j-just scared,” he admitted. “I'm afraid that one day you'll wake up and realize I’m no good for you,” his voice was a shaky whisper. “T-That you’ll leave me for someone who's as good as you deserve.” Was he shaking? He couldn't tell.

Jeremy stepped outside. “M-Michael, how many times have I told you I love you? How many fucking times?” It was a lot, he knew. 

Michael let out a soft broken sob, the tears finally winning as they spilled out of his eyes. “I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry,” he whispered, shrinking in on himself. He knew the fear was stupid and unjustified. He knew that Jeremy loved him, and he didn’t doubt his faithfulness at all, but sometimes Michael just.. couldn't stop his racing thoughts. 

A tear fell from Jeremy’s eye, too. “You– You don’t know how much that hurt me. I-I’ve made mistakes in my life, but I’m not a _liar_.”

Michael felt his heart break more with every word. “I k-know,” he breathed, trying to stay composed despite the icy pain consuming his body. “I know. I don't deserve to be with you. Especially when I can't even- when I end up hurting you.” God. Was this it? Was Jeremy going to break up with him? Michael wouldn't blame him if he did.

Jeremy wiped his face. “M-Mikey, it–” He sighed pathetically. “It was a misunderstanding, r-right? You know I love you to _hell_ and back.”

Somehow, that was what hurt the most to hear. Michael dropped down, burying his face in his knees as he cried. “Y-You shouldn't,” he managed to get out. “'m path-thetic, and s-selfish, and _horrible_.”

“No you aren’t!” Jeremy exclaimed, another tear falling down his face. He stepped closer to Michael. “And you– You can’t tell me what I should feel and who I should love,” he said softly. “I love you. This– It ruined me, Mikey.”

Michael's body was shaking harshly and his fingers dug into his legs where he held them. “I made you _cry_ , Jeremy,” his voice was watery and rough. He still didn't look up at his boyfriend. “That's _unforgivable_.” He absolutely meant it. 

“I cry every day,” Jeremy spat. “That’s not unforgivable.” He pushed the door open again. “Please come in, Mikey.”

Michael had to take a minute to collect himself enough to get back up to his feet, shuffling inside with his head still down. He hadn't looked at Jeremy's face since his initial apology. He paused to wait as Jeremy shut the door behind them.

“Come on,” Jeremy said quietly. He motioned toward the hallway into his room. 

Michael followed obediently, only pausing when they reached his door. He mumbled something that Jeremy couldn't quite understand, too garbled by his emotions and tears.

Jeremy hesitantly placed a gentle hand on Michael’s shoulder. “What did you say?” He could see Michael needed reassurance. Michael was more important than his own emotional distress. 

Michael whimpered, wiping at his cheeks roughly with his hands. He spoke a little louder. “Are you gonna break up with me?”

Instantly, Jeremy’s tear ducts got to work again. He put his free hand under Michael’s chin and tilted his head so he could see his face. “Never,” he promised, voice breaking. He wanted to hug him, but he knew it might not be what Michael wanted. “D-Don’t even ask that, Mikey. Never.”

Michael broke, throwing himself into Jeremy's arms and burying his face in the shorter boy's shoulder as he cried loudly. “I m-missed you so much.”

Jeremy hoped Michael couldn’t tell he’d lost a few pounds. “Micah, I missed you, too,” he whispered, giving in to his body’s want to cry. He held his boyfriend as tightly and as closely as he could. 

Michael clung to Jeremy like a lifeline, babbling through his tears. “I love you so so much, Jeremy, I’m so sorry, oh god, I don't e-ever want to fight again, I couldn't _stand_ being without you.”

“I don’t want you to have to,” Jeremy mumbled into Michael’s hair, most likely getting it wet with tears. “K-Kiss me?”

Michael’s lips were on Jeremy's in an instant, desperate and wet with salty tears. He pushed against Jeremy until the other boy's back hit his bedroom door.

Jeremy had kissed Michael while crying before, but this time was so much more emotional. This time it was because of them. He was just glad Michael showed up. He wiped the tear tracks on Michael’s cheeks away with his thumbs, never breaking contact. 

Michael's hands traced over every inch of Jeremy he could reach as he whispered against his lips. “I love you, I love you,” he repeated it like the words were gospel. “I love you so much.”

Jeremy said it back every time. His hands were warm, he knew, from being in his pockets, so he slipped one up Michael’s shirt onto his chest as a comfort. “I love you too,” he ended. 

Michael reached behind Jeremy to open up the bedroom door, allowing the pair to stumble inside before Michael kicked the door shut once again. He whimpered, pulling at the hem of Jeremy's shirt.

Jeremy instantly lifted his shirt, separating their lips for a half second as he whipped it off as fast as he could. He threw it carelessly into a heap on the floor. All his attention soon returned to Michael. 

Michael hands roamed over Jeremy's torso greedily as he noted every change since the last time he had touched him like this. He walked him backwards towards the bed, crying softly against Jeremy's lips in alarm. “You haven't been eating,” he observed, heart twisting painfully. It was his fault.

Jeremy gulped. “Doesn’t matter,” he murmured. He fell down onto his mattress, pulling Michael with him. 

Michael quickly tugged off his own shirt and tossed it aside before his hands were back on Jeremy, fingers pressing lightly at every part on his skin that had changed in the past three weeks. “'Course it matters,” he murmured, pressing languid kisses down the side of Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy shivered, his hands resting on Michael’s waist. “I’m fine, Mikey,” he whispered. He tilted his head to give Michael a better angle. 

Michael's familiar fingers pressed into the sensitive skin of Jeremy's hip bone as he sucked a mark onto the base of Jeremy's throat. He eventually pulled away, panting slightly. “I hurt you.” 

Jeremy gulped. “I-I’ve hurt you before. I-It doesn’t mean we don’t love each other. I think as long as w-we’re really actually sorry, it– It’ll be okay.” He knew that mark on his throat would be hard to hide. 

Michael kissed down Jeremy's torso. “I've never been more sorry,” he whispered, reaching up to find one of Jeremy's hands to link with his own.

Jeremy shushed him gently. “I-I’m sorry too, Mikey. C-Can we just have tonight?” He ran his hand through Michael’s hair. 

“Whatever you want,” Michael muttered, gently pulling Jeremy's pants off and throwing them blindly. He moved back up to Jeremy's mouth, kissing him with all of his pent up longing from the past few weeks.

Jeremy kissed him sweetly but passionately. He had really missed Michael. They deserved this. He moved his hand down to Michael’s pants button. 

Michael threaded his fingers through Jeremy’s hair, tugging very slightly in encouragement. He tilted his head for a better angle.

Jeremy got Michael’s pants undone, tugging them down. He kept the kiss going, palming at Michael through his boxers.

Michael gasped, bucking up against Jeremy’s hand. “I missed your hands and eyes and voice and _lips_ ,” he stuttered, losing his filter as his mind began to grow hazy with desire.

Jeremy laughed a little. “I missed your everything too, Mikey.” He kept his hand going, his other moving up to pull at Michael’s hair. 

Michael took in a shuddering breath, moaning softly. He moved his own hands again, ignoring their shakiness as he moved down Jeremy’s torso.

Jeremy shivered, but only increased the pressure of his hand on Michael’s boxers. 

Michael whimpered, eyes falling closed as his hand slipped under the band of Jeremy’s boxers, his fingers ghosting over the length of him.

Jeremy hissed, kissing Michael again, hard. His own hand slid under Michael’s waistband to make skin contact. 

Michael’s tongue slipped past Jeremy’s lips as he bit back another moan, instead focusing on working Jeremy in the way he knew felt best for him. He pulled away for a second. “You’re perfect,” he whispered before diving back into the kiss.

Jeremy let out a pleased hum, breathing against Michael’s lips. He tugged Michael’s boxers down just enough for what he was doing to be a lot easier. He sped up his hand. 

Michael did the same, detaching from Jeremy’s mouth to instead press feather light kisses on every inch of skin on Jeremy’s face.

Jeremy found himself giggling despite what was happening below. Michael’s kisses were soft and tickly. One twist of Michael’s hand, though—purposely or not—ended his laughter abruptly, leading to more obscene sounds. 

Michael’s face had a lovesick smile on it as he leaned down to nuzzle the side of Jeremy’s neck affectionately. His hand sped up further.

Jeremy huffed as he got worked up, but smiled softly at Michael’s actions. “You’re so cute,” he whispered.

Michael laughed quietly. “Can’t help it,” he muttered. “Love you so much.”

Jeremy sped up his pace. “I missed you so much, babe.”

Michael shuddered, pressing uncoordinated kisses randomly on whatever skin he could reach. “Missed you more than you could ever know,” he breathed, the hand not working Jeremy moving up to run over the sensitive areas of his chest.

Jeremy knew he was getting close. “N-No, I missed you more than that.” His body felt like it was in a fire of euphoria. 

Michael wasn’t far behind, breathing shallow as he sped up even further. “You’re my everything.”

Jeremy panted softly as he reached his end. “You’re my everything plus one,” he said through a wave of pleasure. 

Michael shuddered as he, too, hit his peak, not letting up on his hand yet. After all, he knew exactly what Jeremy liked best.

Jeremy squealed at the overstimulation. His own hand had frozen on Michael, still gripping tightly. He moved his hips in uneven motions. 

Michael watched him with hooded eyes as he shuddered through his own high, coming down slowly. “You're beautiful,” he whispered.

“No,” Jeremy whispered back. “You are.” He kissed Michael. He was overjoyed that they could put their fight behind them. 

Michael chuckled, sitting up to grab some tissues off the bedside table to clean them up. Once he was done, he laid back down, pressing himself as close into Jeremy's side as he could.

Jeremy pulled him into himself, breathing in the smell of his boyfriend that he’d missed for three weeks. “You’re my favorite person,” he said. 

Michael smiled, burying his face in Jeremy's chest. “My one and only,” he breathed.


End file.
